


Strawberry Scented Kisses

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Kissing, Muggle-born Lavender Brown, Summer, playing in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lavender introduces Pansy to the wonders of playing in the water sprinkler to escape the heat of summer.





	Strawberry Scented Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/84811.html) for HP Drizzle 2017.
> 
> Thanks to Biff for the beta!

It was already growing into a warm, clear summer by the time they made it to Lavender’s family home in Manchester. The normal late summer rains were mostly absent, leaving the air warmer and drier than usual. Lavender couldn’t say she minded. It meant less time cooped up inside to avoid the weather.

The first half of the summer, which they’d spent with Pansy’s family, had been fun, if a little stilted in the beginning. The Parkinsons weren’t exactly fond of muggleborns, though they’d eventually warmed up to Lavender’s charms if she did say so herself. Pansy had assured her that the coldness was just a Parkinson family trait and not to be bothered by it.

But here, at home, Lavender had grand plans for spending the rest of the summer with her girlfriend much more comfortably. Pansy had never properly been around muggles, not really, so that was sure to be an adventure. Thankfully, Lavender’s parents had been warned that Pansy might be a little odd around them, so they’d made plans to be away as much as possible to give the two of them time alone.

They spent the first few days just walking through the muggle parts of town and shopping. Lavender had a ball showing Pansy all the nifty things muggles had to make their lives easier without magic, many of which she’d never really considered very closely before Pansy. It struck her that they’d come from such different backgrounds that it was amazing they’d ever come together. She was glad for it, though.

Once shopping got boring and the call of beautiful weather too great, they spent their time lazing about outside, doing whatever they wanted to do. At Lavender’s insistence, they spent the day lying out on lounge chairs in the front yard, the clear blue sky almost too warm above them. They couldn’t use magic outside of school, so they had to get by with a rickety old fan and a bucket of ice shared between them. For awhile they amused themselves by throwing ice cubes at one another, giggling when they hit bare, sun kissed skin, but eventually they subsided, lulled into a doze by the faint breeze.

They chatted lazily about this and that, finally landing on childhood summer traditions. Lavender was delighted by the differences between their lives growing up. She’d ever even heard of half the things magical children did, but then again, apparently Pansy was just as clueless about what muggle children did.

“You mean to tell me,” Lavender demanded, sitting up straight in her chair, “that you’ve never had the joy of playing in a lawn sprinkler to escape the summer heat?”

“Exactly that,” Pansy said, only rolling her eyes a little. “Is it so great, then?”

“Of _course_ it is,” Lavender said, laying back with a flop. Fancy that, her girlfriend missing out on so wonderful an experience. Well, she’d just have to fix that, wouldn’t she? “Tell you what, I’ll set up the sprinkler and show you how wonderful it is. It was getting a bit too hot here anyway.”

It only took a few minutes to rummage in the garage and find the old sprinkler. She couldn’t quite remember the last time she’d played with it. Probably before she went off to Hogwarts, almost six years ago now. She’d thought then that she would leave behind such muggle things, but she’d learned since that just because she was a witch, she didn’t have to change herself entirely. It wasn’t one or the other.

She could tell Pansy was watching her closely as she set everything up, so she made sure to put on the best show she could. She knew she looked good in her brand new emerald green bikini, and she loved that her girlfriend could appreciate it too. It was quite different than the heavy robes they were used to at school.

“All done!” she said happily. She gestured at the set up, already spraying water across the other half of the small yard. “What do you think?”

“I think muggles are very odd,” Pansy said, but rose easily when Lavender pulled at her arm. “What are you supposed to do with it?

“Just jump through it. It’s more fun than it sounds, I promise.”

Despite her obvious reticence, Pansy didn’t argue when Lavender continued to drag her forward, through the spray of the water. It was refreshingly cool, a wonderful juxtaposition to the warm sun beating down on them, helped along by a thin breeze.

Within minutes they were both giggling as they jumped back and forth around the yard and pushing each other into the water just because. Lavender’s face hurt from smiling so widely, but she had no wish to stop. Pansy’s perfect, pale skin, still somehow untouched by the burn of the sun, glimmered with water droplets. It was like she was painted with diamonds.

“I love you,” Lavender said on impulse, unable to hold in the bright, warm feeling that was gathering in her chest, a feeling that had nothing to do with the sunlight beating down on her.

Pansy stopped suddenly, almost slipping in the damp grass. Her eyes were wide, dark liquid pools that Lavender felt like she could drown in if given half a chance. “Really?” she asked, voice quiet.

“Yeah,” Lavender breathed. She stepped forward until she could take Pansy’s hand in hers, smiling brightly. She felt so happy, and she wanted her girlfriend to feel as wonderful as she did. “I love you, Pansy, and I’m so, so happy you came home with me.”

“I am too,” Pansy replied, a shy smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. It made the usual haughty facade fade away.

They melted against each other without another word, lips meeting in a slick glide of water droplets and strawberry scented lipgloss. Lavender felt warmth radiating from every inch of bare skin that touched, far warmer than the sun could ever hope to be. She wanted to laugh with the wonder of it, but she couldn’t bear to pull away.

Pansy was the first to break the kiss, trailing sticky kisses down Lavender’s jaw and neck. She gasped a little when Pansy bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the sound morphing into a moan as Pansy continued to suck on the spot. Lavender pulled at Pansy’s hips, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of her bikini as they moved together.

“Don’t you think we should go inside?” Lavender gasped, shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the breeze cooling the water on her skin and everything to do with the pleasure blooming low in her belly. “Someone could see.”

“Mm, I don’t think I care,” Pansy replied with something akin to a purr in her voice. She glanced at the hedge that blocked the lawn from the street, then smirked dangerously. She pushed Lavender down onto the nearby lounge chair, kneeling on top of her and undoing the back of her own top. “You’ll just have to be quiet enough that no one decides to look, won’t you?”

Lavender nodded frantically, hands grasping at Pansy’s hips as even more skin was revealed. “Yeah,” she breathed out. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
